mad_meta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
A page about your topic
Skip to main content iFixit Search Join Log In Repair Guides Answers Forum Parts & Tools Store Teardowns Translate Answers Index Samsung Galaxy Tab 7.0 Repair information for the 7" Android tablet by Samsung. Fixing this device is straightforward, and requires only common tools. The Samsung Galaxy Tab is an Android-based tablet computer produced by Samsung. The 7-inch Samsung Galaxy Tab is the first model in the series. It was introduced on September 2, 2010 140 Questions View all cristinaradutoiu Rep: 145 2 2 1 POSTED: 07/16/2012 OPTIONS Why does my battery have such a short life? Why does the battery has to be recharged nonstop?i have the tab for less than a year.how can i fix it? Answered! View the answer I have this problem too Is this a good question?YESNO SCORE 12 COMMENTS: Everything says "charge with original charger that came with your device: - Well, what if it died or was lost? How do you get a replacement "original? 08/13/2018 by Alison Davenport Add a comment PC Laptop Batteries An easy fix for a big power boost. Shop Now 9 ANSWERS Filter by: Most HelpfulNewestOldest CHOSEN SOLUTION Omar Rep: 111 4 6 POSTED: 07/16/2012 OPTIONS get a new battery... yours is drained. Was this answer helpful?YESNO SCORE 3 COMMENTS: It's new only one week old. 11/20/2018 by gary.walsh50 Mine is two weeks old. January 6 by pattigue Vague answer August 7 by MJ G Add a comment MOST HELPFUL ANSWER lieuwemo Rep: 121 1 1 1 POSTED: 07/16/2012 OPTIONS battery life can be influenced by a lot of things, first thing you should do is tune down your screen brightness. then check the manual for the first charge procedure, it usually involves fully chargin the battery. you can also have a look into installed apps as some run services which drain the battery. as last resort you can install an app like juicedefender to turn off internet and other power drains if you're not using them. Was this answer helpful?YESNO SCORE 10 COMMENTS: Great help with choices. What is an app like juice defender? January 6 by pattigue My batterey on the Samsung SM-T580 tablet drains from 100% charge to 14% charge over night while turned off! It seems like some really poor design issue to me. Is there any hope or, should I simply sell this 6 month old tablet and try to find one that has battery performance like my phone? May 18 by Ed Porter Add a comment Karen Rep: 97 1 1 POSTED: 07/16/2012 OPTIONS You can train your battery to have a longer life. If your battery dies quickly it is because it is used to being charged too often. Let your battery die (Completely) leave your phone off for as long as you can handle (1 hour should also do the trick). If you use your phone a lot or cannot stand having it off for too long at least 5 minutes should also work. Then charge it fully to 100% And that is it. You must continue this for a while. Remember not to charge your phone until it is absolutely necessary. I did this with my phone and it got to the point where my phone and I were as one. It charged as I got ready to sleep and it would last all through the next day. On the weekends I used it less and it would last from Saturday morning to Sunday night. It didn't even die anymore. Heading text Was this answer helpful?YESNO SCORE 8 COMMENTS: I love your tips, thank you sooooo much!! 08/11/2017 by Robin Ferguson You should never let your battery drain completely charge it when it first gives you the low battery warning and you can charge it every night if you wanted to it doesn't hurt it because it can't overcharge, the charge controller stops that you'll battery will last you much longer too. 10/07/2017 by Beckals Helpful, but letting my battery totally discharge sounds more logical. Imagine me a 75 year old battery trainer! January 6 by pattigue Add a comment Zq xy Rep: 49 1 POSTED: 01/06/2017 OPTIONS I figured out why my battery was draining fast through trial and error. Letting the battery drain to 0% and recharging did not help me, which was one posted solution that I tried. My Samsung Note 2014 Edition tablet battery had been giving me 7 hrs. or so of service before it would drain to 0%. Then all of the sudden, like a day later I was only getting 3 hrs. off of a full charge. Here's what the problem was and how I fixed my problem: The problem was that I was initially charging my tablet with the original wall charger and USB to mini USB cord with no issues. In the meantime, I had bought some generic chargers for when I might be in a different room and want to put my tablet on charge. It was when I was using the generic chargers that my tablet began draining fast, even though the generic chargers charged the tablet to 100%. Here's how I fixed the problem? I stopped using the generic chargers and only use the charger and cable that came with my tablet. Then, I had to take the tablet apart as if I was going to change batteries. There are many youtube videos that show you how to change batteries on a tablet. Then I simply manually disconnected the power plug from the battery (I did not have to physically remove the battery), waited about 10-15 seconds and then re-connected the battery in my tablet and then put the table back together. I restarted my tablet, went in to the Settings and opened up the Battery link. There it shows you how long you have used your battery since the last charge and how much time you have left. Immediately it said I have about 7 hours left, when before I could only get 3 hours out of the battery. Was this answer helpful?YESNO SCORE 4 COMMENTS: often a bad battery connection will cause this by re seating the connection you might fix the issue. A bad connection will cause to much resistance and actually cause the battery to overheat and in extreme cases catch fire or explode. If you are having this issue you will notice that your tablet/phone back will feel hot while charging . If you are using it for Facebook app for example or a intensive game it can heat up as well so test it when its off and connected to a charger. also if you re seat the battery its best to carefully clean the contacts before you reconnect the battery alcohol and Q tip will work or you can buy contact cleaner at radio shack or a electronics store ALWAYS LET IT DRY BEFORE YOU CLOSE YOUR DEVICE AGAIN ! 08/16/2017 by anonymous 4932 Did all of the above. Mine Samsung Galaxy 3 Tab is losing charge after 24 hours with or without use, at least on the meter. I ordered a new battery, had apart, replaced, did factory reset. But even if powered totally off its sucking energy somewhere, and cant seem to find solution! 09/22/2017 by mike5402 Add a comment mayer @mayer Rep: 616.5k MacHale Enterprises 1.7k 882 2.3k POSTED: 07/10/2018 OPTIONS Here’s how to change the battery: Samsung Galaxy Tab 7.0 Battery Replacement Was this answer helpful?YESNO SCORE 1 Add a comment Williamw Hagerty @whags334 Rep: 1 POSTED: 10/25/2016 OPTIONS I had the same problem and I let my Samsung Galaxy Tab die, plugged in the charger and it said I had 38%. So I immediately unplug the charger and drain the battery again. Now it is at 18%, so I repeat until it at 0. Don't know what caused it but now it is fixed. Was this answer helpful?YESNO SCORE 0 COMMENTS: when you say you drain the battery again, do you use the tablet to help it drain quicker till it dies and charge again or leave it on but take it off charge now and then as the % gets lower? 11/08/2016 by Rozanne My battery drains so fast.its 100% within 10minutes its down to 40% 12/09/2017 by Jeannie Have the same problem. I will never buy another Samsung. Its useless after a half hour. I then go to my 60 dollar cheap tablet that lasts for hours. 12/20/2017 by jayne steiner Add a comment PoisonedYT Rep: 1 POSTED: 06/15/2018 OPTIONS Hi i have a Samsung galaxy tab a the 8 inch one it has 3gb of ram no s pen and 4200 mAh battery if your having problems with your device like reboot loop, a battery that drains every minute if your having a problem about reboot loop you have you need to check the box of the device sometimes you will see a 2 year warranty if the company can't fix it you need to blame them for the new update that they gave you for your device because that update is slowly breaking your device. Was this answer helpful?YESNO SCORE 0 Add a comment Chrisherman @chrisherman Rep: 1 1 POSTED: JANUARY 30 OPTIONS Get an iPad. Solved my problem. Seriously, I have 4 different Android tablets, 3 of them Samsung. Most of the time (9 out of 10) when I want to use them, they ran battery down while sitting idle. Never had that problem with my iPads (mini and 9.7”). I like Android, but that made me favour iOS devices. Was this answer helpful?YESNO SCORE 0 Add a comment ScareTube Rep: 1 POSTED: JULY 15 OPTIONS Hi i have a chinese tablet Vido N80IPS….its battery drains quickly above 70% and drains slowly below 70% and sometimes when the battery is low i plug it in and then it says that battery charging is about 70 or 80 %…i get shocked..i even replaced the battery…but still nothing is helping….so plz help me out Was this answer helpful?YESNO SCORE 0 Add a comment Add your answercristinaradutoiu will be eternally grateful. Bold (ctrl+b) Italic (ctrl+i) Insert a link (ctrl+k) Insert a quote Add a bulleted list Add a numbered list Insert an image Undo (ctrl+z) Redo (ctrl+⇧z) Preview my answer Post my answer View Statistics: Past 24 Hours: 41 Past 7 Days: 250 Past 30 Days: 1,195 All Time: 109,414 54,387 FREE MANUALS 152,241 SOLUTIONS 15,552 DEVICES iFixit About Us Customer Support Careers Feedback Press Share Your Knowledge API Stores United States Canada Australia Europe Pro Wholesale Retail Repairability Tablet Phone Laptop Repairable Products E-waste Recycling Manufacturing Advocacy Our Mission Right To Repair Pledge Our Friends Reports Repair.org Stay in the loop Learn something new every month: email address The Repair Manifesto © 2019 iFixit — Licensed under Creative Commons — Privacy — Terms — Accessibility